Phan Bring it on
by BethThePhilion
Summary: It's a rainy day and Phil & Dan challenge each other at Sonic 4 to win a box of Malteasers. Who will win it? (Fluffy fanfic)


*Dan's POV*

It was raining outside so me and Phil decided to stay indoors for today. We couldn't really go out anywhere what with this weather outside. I actually really enjoyed days like this where it would just be the two of us together. You see me and Phil are now in a relationship. We had been together for about 2 month now and I can say it's has been the best few months of my life. I knew he was the one for me. Just like how in his mind I was the one for him. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend right at this very time. He was absolute perfection in every way possible. We both had feelings for each other for a long time so it was kinda obvious that we were going to go out at some point. All our friends could see it coming.

At the minute it was just me in the house. Phil said he needed to go to the shop just to get something quick. He told me to put the Xbox on while he was gone and put Sonic 4 on for when he came back. I happily agreed to it and put the Xbox on. Times like this were the best. I loved playing games with Phil on days like this. Or just any time in general. I just got everything sorted just as Phil walked through the door. Straight away I jumped up to give him a hug. Phil hugged me back without any hesitation. I smiled back I smiled back before putting my lips to his. We stayed there for a while before we broke the kiss. "Hey Phil" I shout excitedly as I wondered what was in the bag he was carrying. "What's in the bag. Is there anything for me." Phil was quick to respond back to me.  
"You'll see in a minute. Get Sonic started up and I'll tell you what's in the bag" It sounded like it was a surprise. I loved surprises especially when they're from Phil.

We got Sonic stared up and Phil told me what he had. He put his hand into the bag and brought out a large box of malteasers. My eyes widened. Did Phil buy those for me? A large smile was brought across my face. I was beaming with happiness. "Dan I bought these for you but you will only get them if you can do better than me at Sonic." Phil said with a cheeky grin on his face. So Phil wanted a challenge then.  
"Bring it on Phil" I knew he was going to let me win. He wouldn't just buy a box of my favourite sweets for me and then say I can't have them. It's not like him to do that. Anyways a box of malteasers is at stake here and I couldn't loose out to Phil and not have them.

Phil let me go first and let's just say I did somewhat decent at the stage. I was doing the Impending Doom stage. The stage what me and Phil always seem to have the most fun on. But it had been a while since I played it so I wasn't as good as what I used to be. I knew Phil had been practicing at this stage and I knew that he had become a lot better at it as well. It came to Phil's turn and I had a plan to distract him. He was about 30 seconds into the stage and I put my hands over his eyes. He reacted by making his incredibly cute "ahhhh" noise. I loved it when he did that. "Dan what are you doing. Are you trying to make me lose so you can win the box of malteasers." Phil knew I was only joking on with him. He was laughing it all off as he was talking.  
"Of course not Phil. Would I ever do a thing like that to you" I couldn't help but laugh to. I loved having fun times like this where me and Phil could always joke around and not get mad at each other. He was also the sort of person I could be sarcastic with and he would always know what I mean when I say it.

I removed my hands off Phil's eyes and sat closer to him and put my arms around his waist. He was still going through the stage. He eventually finished it but my time was faster that what his was so it meant that I won. "Well Dan it looks like you won." Phil didn't even look sad about loosing. I could see that he as trying to let me win the whole time. That's one of the reasons as to why he's so kind. Phil took the box of malteasers out of the bad and handed them over to me. "Here you go Dan. Even if I won, I still would have given you these anyway" I took the box out of Phil's hand and gave him a massive hug. I don't know how long we hugged for but it was for a while. In my opinion it was probably the best hug we had together so far. We separated from the hug.

"I love you Phil"  
"I love you to Dan". We looked into each other eyes. His blue eyes were perfection. I bet he was thinking the same about my brown eyes. We continued to play sonic all evening and into the night as we sat on the chair together and shared the box of malteasers together. Just me with my perfection that is Phil.


End file.
